


though i am bruised

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (not an illegal age gap because we keep things legal in this house), Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, M/M, josh is not a good guy, sad but a healthy ending, tyler is very brave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tyler runs to the wrong person. he loves him though. love is very blinding.





	though i am bruised

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy. please read the first additional tag before continuing.

tyler left his dad because he was abusive.

when tyler was 18 and fresh out of high school he ran away to his older boyfriend.

josh was this said boyfriend. he was a 28 year old who was a bit of a drinker.

tyler was told by his best friend, jenna, that josh was using him, that it would only end badly.

josh wasn’t like that. he loved tyler. 

————

“babe, wake up. you’re gonna be late for work.” tyler said.

josh’s job was not something to write home about. he worked at an office and fucking hated it. the company sold shitty computers and he was apart of the shipping department. day in and and day out, he would look at a computer and make sure all the dumb information was correct.

tyler didn’t have a job. he was looking for one, however. 

”i’m up dude.” josh mumbled out.

“c’mon get in the shower.” tyler was tired and just needed josh to get out of bed.

josh finally stumbled out and got in the shower.

he thought about his life. he was happy. (sorta)  
he had tyler, who was the best thing to ever happen. 

they met at the library when tyler was reading about astronomy and josh was using a computer to look up “local colleges”. tyler really loved space. he tried to convince josh to buy him a telescope but they are way to expensive for their broke asses. josh’s college pipe dream never came true.

josh’s life was fine because he had tyler. the 18 year old did a lot of things for him and that made him happy.

josh was happy. (sorta)

the shower brought short-lived enjoyment. he soon was at the kitchen table with tyler handing him a brown lunch sack saying, “i packed your lunch like the good housewife i am. have a good day, bro. love you”

“love you too, bro” josh said while walking at the door.

———————

tyler was on the hunt for a job. he wasn’t going to college much to josh’s dismay. 

“don’t be a jackass like me. go to college become a dope ass astronomer or something.” he would say.

tyler just wanted to make money for josh and himself. josh would always complain about how useless tyler was whenever josh had too much to drink. 

josh would apologize and tell him he didn’t mean it and would cheer him up with soft feather like kisses. tyler knew josh would say things he was too afraid to say sober. josh didn’t lie when he was intoxicated.

tyler applied for factory jobs. jobs that were backbreaking and tiresome. he was young however, and could do heavy lifting. the employers also, didn’t need to see at tens of thousands of dollars diploma. 

he was going to make josh happy by getting a job  
he didn’t think he could make him happy any other way.

—————

“josh! i got a fricking job! i start monday!!“ tyler announced happily when josh walked in the door.

he got a job at a factory that built tables. he would put the legs on the table. it was definitely not the most exciting thing but it made money. josh was going to be proud.

“that’s great, baby.” josh said tiredly. he was happy tyler found a job, but he just wanted to be left alone. he had a shitty day at work.

“are you not happy?” tyler asked sadly.

“of course i am, tyler. i’m just tired. i’m going to lay down ok?” josh said and walked to their bedroom.

what did tyler do wrong? he should have known josh wouldn’t care. josh doesn’t love him. tyler felt tears well in his eyes and his heart sank.

tyler needed to redeem himself. he was going to make a great dinner for josh.

——————

josh loved spaghetti. he loved tyler’s spaghetti the most. when he woke up from his much needed nap and walked to the kitchen he was rather happy to see spaghetti on the stove.

“hey.” josh said to get tyler’s attention.

“oh, hi. i made spaghetti.” tyler said.

josh smiled and responded, “thanks, baby. you’re literally the best.”

all tyler could do was blush at the compliment and finish setting the table.

josh actually did love him.

—————-

it was a friday night. it was the worst friday night of tyler’s life.

the end of the first work week for him was exciting. josh promised tyler they would celebrate when they got home. this was not what tyler had in mind when he thought of celebrating.

“you’re so immature and it’s sickening. i know you’re hardly an adult, but grow up.” josh slurred angrily. he had one too many beers to drink tonight.

tyler could hardly hold his tears in. josh was right. he needed to grow up.

“y-you’re right. i will try harder.” tyler said wearily.

things only got worse from there. tyler was left with bruises he thought he would never get from josh. he didn’t receive “the lips pressed sweetly to his neck bruises” he had hoped for. no, he received nasty “you are the most annoying boyfriend i have ever had bruises”

tyler fell asleep that night far away from josh in bed. 

—————

josh was so remorseful the next morning.

“i-i’m so sorry, tyler. i don’t even know what i was thinking. please believe me. i love you so much and i will never do something like this again.” josh said through this tears.

“josh i- i forgive you.” tyler said. tyler loved josh and wanted to be with him forever.

“tyler, thank you. nothing i do will ever show how sorry i am, baby. i’m so glad you forgave me.”

josh didn’t mean to snap at tyler like that. he definitely doesn’t have any intentions of ever hurting his baby again. 

he really hates himself for what he did.

but his hatred wasn’t really going to stop him a week from now.

——————

tyler was being yelled at again. josh was so hurtful. 

tyler thinks he may just hate josh.

when they woke up the next morning it was a repeat of what happened every other morning they had together recently.

“i’m so sorry, love” josh would say.

“it’s ok.” tyler would always say back.

everyday josh seemed more like tyler’s dad and that was gut wrenching to tyler.

he was sure his lover would never be like this. he was so wrong.

———————-

one night after a few to many drinks josh forced his lips onto tyler’s. he kept forcing every touch and tyler couldn’t breathe.

“josh…” tyler started.

“c’mon josh stop.” tyler said loudly.

it didn’t stop him though.

tyler finally pushed josh off.

“what the hell?!” josh was angry.

with his anger he beat tyler.

with each hit tyler knew he needed to leave.

——————

at 6am the next day tyler packed his things. he was leaving josh.

he ran to josh to get away from his dad. he ran from his dad, who did the same thing that josh would do each drunken night. 

tyler felt dumb when he knocked on the door of jenna’s apartment at 7am. she was the one who tried to convince him to stay away from josh.

“tyler, what are you doing here?” jenna asked groggily.

“i- i can’t live with him anymore.” tyler choked out. tears were welling in his eyes.

she opened the door and invited him in. she sat him down on the couch and asked, “what happened?”

“he hurt me.” was all tyler could say. jenna pulled him into a hug and let him sleep in her bed.

———————

josh called. he apologized. tyler almost went back to him. (jenna convinced him not to) 

josh was hurt. josh knew he was terrible but he didn’t think tyler would leave. tyler loved him and when you love someone you don’t leave them.

tyler knew he needed to stay away from josh for a long time. he needed to heal. he was so sure josh loved him. tyler realized you don’t destroy the people you love. josh didn’t love him. tyler was beginning to accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i hope this was good. leave kudos or something because i’m very insecure.


End file.
